


Your Guiding Hand

by theoretically_moss



Series: Our Crimson Path [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoretically_moss/pseuds/theoretically_moss
Summary: Hatred. That was the first thing Edelgard saw in blue eyes. The eyes of one who chose to protect her. And then chose to go from mercenary to her professor. Just who was this woman? And why did she look at Edelgard so?One-shot connected to Hand Stained Crimson, looking at the first part of the story from Edelgard's perspective.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth
Series: Our Crimson Path [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556530
Comments: 5
Kudos: 171





	Your Guiding Hand

Hatred.

That was the first emotion Edelgard saw within those blue eyes. That mysterious blue-haired mercenary risked her own life to save Edelgard’s, perfectly parrying the bandit’s attack. Risking her life for a complete stranger. And yet, when she turned around, all the princess could see in those blue eyes was distaste. Seemingly towards her.

So why? Why risk her life for Edelgard?

The girl did her best to show kindness to the strange woman. Such strength would no doubt be useful to have on her side. She tried many a thing while talking to her. But every conversation they held, suspicion was evident in those eyes. A suspicion that Edelgard felt she could never escape from.

And then the mercenary chose to teach the Black Eagles. It seemed a strange turn of events. A woman who seemed to dislike Edelgard choosing to teach her and the rest of the class? Why? She could have easily chosen to teach another house, one in which she wouldn’t have to face or speak to students she showed such open hatred towards.

The first time Edelgard saw any change in the professor’s emotions was when she left the dining hall, wishing to escape the embarrassing turn of her conversation with Dorothea. She decided to take a short break near the gazebo, yet when she entered the small, closed-off courtyard, she found the professor standing there.

She was crying.

Edelgard tried to approach the woman, to ask what was wrong, but the professor simply brushed her off, leaving to be alone elsewhere. When Edelgard tried to speak to her again, the professor was condescending, speaking down on her of how a leader must act. As though the girl hadn’t already heard such things before. Perhaps she would’ve been better off never talking to the professor.

But something changed.

When they fought those bandits in the Red Canyon, students experiencing their first blood, being forced to kill for the church, something happened. Edelgard looked to the professor and blue eyes stared back, seeming to fill with concern. Concern for her. The woman’s words became less harsh, and she opened herself slightly, taking in Edelgard’s suggestions and giving the house leader some command when necessary.

The next thing she knew, the professor was inviting her to tea, celebrating Edelgard’s birthday with her. It was a nice thought, and the girl rather enjoyed it. The professor even seemed to enjoy the company as they spoke of many things, learning more about one another. Such an activity became a weekly occurrence for the two. One that Edelgard very much enjoyed.

The house leader had watched as her professor ran off into the fog, disappearing from the sight of the students when they failed to fight the militia. Before she realized what she was doing, Edelgard followed, managing to get to the woman just in time to protect her from an incoming attack. They worked well together, taking out the mage that created the heavy fog and taking down Lonato. When talking afterwards, it seemed the professor even shared some of her sentiments. Though she wondered if that would hold when war would break out.

When those who slithered made an attempt on seizing Seiros’s bones from the Holy Mausoleum, Edelgard couldn’t help but laugh internally. To think that they believed the woman’s bones would be there when she still stood as the archbishop. No. Instead, they found the Sword of the Creator. She froze in a mix of terror and awe as she saw the professor awaken the sword’s true power without the Crest Stone within.

Just who was she? Being able to do what should have been impossible.

One night, the professor came to check in on her, waking Edelgard from her nightmares. The blue-haired woman had shown genuine concern for the girl. It was strange. Strange to be able to tell someone of her past she kept bottled up. But her professor treated her like a human. Like an equal worth the time to care for. Edelgard couldn’t help but speak. And the professor only showed kindness in response. Just what did Edelgard do to deserve such care?

As they marched to retrieve the Lance of Ruin form Miklan, Edelgard was surprised. Surprised to hear her professor’s true thoughts, seemingly unfiltered. The woman spoke out against Crests, calling them the plague they were on society, destroying the lives of the people. In that moment, Edelgard thought that maybe, just maybe, her professor would be willing to assist her in the future with her plans.

Another night came along in which Edelgard awoke from nightmares of the past. When she stood out in the cool air, she couldn’t help but think back to her professor’s words. How the woman condemned Crests. As if on cue, her teacher joined her, stating that she was also unable to sleep. More of the house leader’s past seemed to tumble from her lips, letting out long held secrets to her own professor. She revealed her second Crest: the Crest of Flames. Though what surprised Edelgard the most that night were the professor’s words in response.

“This Crest only brings about pain to everyone involved with it.”

Edelgard tried to question the woman, but she ran away before the house leader could get any answers, leaving the girl to ponder just what the woman meant. The both of them had the Crest of Flames. So did those words mean to suggest that the professor suffered due to her own Crest? Edelgard could only shake the thoughts away. She already had much to dwell on as she planned out a war.

When she first appeared before the professor as the Flame Emperor, she was surprised by the reaction she got. The Eagles were violent, no doubt wishing her dead. But her teacher? The woman looked confused and desperate, reaching out to her for answers. It was strange and far from expected. But it made Edelgard glad. Glad to know her teacher didn’t hate her. At least, not yet.

The house leader kept thinking back to that as Monica spent her time pulling Edelgard away from the professor, not allowing the two to speak. The girl threatened her, speaking of a grand plan to test out creating artificial Demonic Beasts for Edelgard to use in war. Monica made it very clear over and over that should Edelgard warn another of her plans or if anyone worked to stop her, then she would harm the Black Eagles and the professor she cared for so dearly. The idea of the experiment to be carried out sickened the girl, but she had no choice. She had to make use of whatever she could obtain from those who slithered.

Edelgard had to shove her emotions on the matter down, instead focusing on her studies in the present. She was able to give the professor a gift for her birthday. A small pendant from the class to celebrate. The joy on the woman’s face was bright. Almost blinding. Edelgard enjoyed the small moment, being able to cheer her teacher and see a rare smile.

Though she took note that the professor had begun to act strange, rather on edge. She tried to ignore her teacher’s suffering, knowing that Monica wouldn’t let her talk to the woman. But it all seemed to crash down during the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Edelgard watched as the professor crumbled in pain. When she tried to get an answer after the battle, the woman was evasive, giving very simple answers, as though to avoid the subject.

The professor’s low mood seemed to carry over into the next month. She looked sickly as those who slither did  _ something _ in Remire Village, but what exactly, Edelgard was unsure. When they did eventually learn, Edelgard was repulsed. She used the moment to try and speak with the professor as the Flame Emperor once again, trying to sway the woman towards her side. Edelgard was surprised to find no hatred from the blue-haired woman, her professor believing the words she spoke, yet still rejecting her due to not knowing the person beneath the mask. Edelgard couldn’t blame her for being cautious. But perhaps it meant the woman would never join her cause.

When the next month came, Edelgard heard news of a mission to investigate the old chapel, rumors of students sneaking in. She had a feeling this was Monica’s work, putting the girl on edge. If she interfered, then that meant harm upon those she cared for. Though she was temporarily pulled from such thoughts when the professor came to her, requesting the girl represent the Black Eagles in the White Heron Cup. Edelgard was surprised when she won, and even more so when the professor praised her efforts. Though she couldn’t say she didn’t enjoy it.

Steeling her resolve, Edelgard chose to make a promise with the class, hoping dearly that her professor would agree to meet with her and everyone else in five year, on the day of the millennium festival. A part of her was overjoyed when her teacher agreed. Though she also felt guilt, knowing that she would begin a war soon. Everyone would likely hate her, never choosing to show and meet each other.

On the night of the ball, Edelgard got the joy of speaking to her teacher in private. No, her friend. Edelgard spoke of the story of her parents’ love for each other, before learning that her friend knew nothing of love. Not even the feeling. It was a sad thought. Yet the two still enjoyed the night together nonetheless, sharing a dance as Edelgard got to listen to her friend’s beautiful laugh.

If only that moment could have lasted forever.

The class had to work against Monica’s plans. Edelgard had to watch as her friend mourned over the death of Jeralt, clutching the man’s body closely as she lost the only family she had. It was heart-wrenching. Edelgard tried to get close. She tried to help and snap her friend out of her sorry state. But the response she got was unbridled rage. In that moment, the professor seemed deranged, shouting about never being able to save her father. But death could only happen once. Were those just the ramblings of someone blinded by grief?

The house leader tried to keep her distance, slightly hurt by her friend’s reaction. Though the woman did eventually approach her, showing no hatred and apologizing. It relieved Edelgard. But such relief was only temporary. She watched in horror as Solon used wicked magic to erase the professor. It filled Edelgard with rage. She would kill Solon for his insolence. Before she could, though, her friend reappeared.

But what Edegard saw terrified her.

Long green hair and piercing pale green eyes. Just like Rhea. Just like those who controlled humanity. Had her teacher been one of them? She wanted to learn if the woman standing before her was the same as her friend. Though the professor fell to the ground after the battle, sleeping.

When Edelgard next saw the woman, she heard of the month’s mission: a ceremony in the Holy Tomb. Now was her chance. Everything was finally in place. There was only one issue to handle. With her teacher’s changes and trust, there was no doubt she could use the woman’s status for her coronation.

Edelgard was relieved when her teacher agreed to join her, standing to bear witness. What surprised the girl was when the woman gave a response to her question as they rode back to the monastery. The answer relieved her somewhat, though also worried her. What if her teacher deemed her ideals unworthy? Edelgard’s concerns were met with a promise. A promise from Byleth. A promise to stay by her side and protect her.

But that would be impossible.

Their weapons clashed in the Holy Tomb. That was their destiny, after all. Her teacher was chosen by the goddess. Such a person would no doubt fight against the Flame Emperor, the one who wished to break the chains the church held on humanity. But fighting the woman was difficult. All she saw in those eyes was the care of her friend.

Edelgard was weak.

She couldn’t win. Not against her teacher. Edelgard lost. Her work was already to be at its end thanks to the professor. But she protected the emperor. Her teacher defied a direct order from Rhea, rather choosing to keep her promise to Edelgard. Byleth chose to protect her. To follow her cause. Edelgard couldn’t believe it as she rode off to safety, her friend holding tightly to her.

Though, the woman seemed distant. Questioning Edelgard of the wrongs she’d committed. She was certain her teacher would leave, abandoning her cause. Though Edelgard would’ve accepted that. To fight alongside those who killed Jeralt would’ve been difficult.

But Byleth chose to stay. To fight by her side.

They would be able to overcome any obstacle together. With Edelgard’s axe and Byleth’s sword, they would be able to cut down any enemy who stood in their way. Even the Immaculate One. Together, they would take down the church, starting with overtaking Garreg Mach Monastery, a strategic victory for their cause and the perfect foothold into other territories.

But it all went so very wrong.

That terrifying roar rang in Edelgard’s ears. She was powerless as she watched Byleth run off. Off to kill Rhea. But that thing turned into the Immaculate One. The monster destroyed a part of the castle, debris falling everywhere. Byleth tried to escape. She tried to run back to Edelgard, reaching her hand out to the girl. But it was too late. The emperor watched in horror as Byleth was crushed beneath the debris.

“Edelgard!”

That final word that Byleth shouted with desperation echoed in Edelgard’s mind. It infested her thoughts, rearing its ugly head in her sleep. There would be no peace. No peace from what could have been and what had happened.

Byleth was gone. No trace of the woman was left behind. When the rubble had been moved, her body was missing. Not even a trace of blood. But she  _ was _ there. Edelgard saw Byleth get crushed beneath the debris  _ right there _ . Her friend had to be alive. Out there somewhere.

But, if Byleth left, then doesn't that mean she had abandoned the cause?

Edelgard tried her best to quash down those thoughts. Byleth told her that should anything happen, she would return on the day of the millennium festival. But those fears still resurfaced. Nightmares reminding Edelgard that she failed to keep her friend safe. She desperately wished for Byleth’s return. To walk forward alone was painful. Difficult, even.

But the emperor would do what she could without Byleth. She worked to conduct herself in a manner her friend approved of. Edelgard limited her reliance on those who slithered in the dark, turning down the idea of Cornelia destroying the Kingdom from within. She chose against using beasts. This was, after all, the struggle of men, not beasts. And perhaps then Edelgard could feel she earned Byleth’s friendship.

The emperor fought alongside soldiers on the front lines. A part of her thought that perhaps she would find Byleth among the people, fighting. But there was never a trace of her pale green hair. It was like she vanished completely. Almost as though she never existed in the first place.

But their time together had been so real. There was no way that Byleth never existed in the first place. The others even recognized the woman’s presence. But was that all a dream? Had everyone just been putting on kind faces, acting as though what Edelgard saw was real? Had she just invented a friend she desired in her mind? Someone who was there for her, reaching out their hand and actually helping her? Protecting her?

Five years. Five excruciatingly long years, Edelgard waited. She did everything she could to lead the Empire alone. But the weight of such a burden was crushing. She wished more than anything for Byleth to be there and help her shoulder such a burden. To be there and help guide her. Edelgard felt like she would crack under the weight of the expectations put upon her any day.

Yet there Byleth stood.

The woman looked as though she dragged herself out of hell. Green hair was now longer and messier than usual, as though the woman hadn’t touched it all these years, hair looking messily cut in a rush. Her clothing was barely holding together, large tears and gaping holes in the fabric. Once shining black armor with some scratches was now a warped mess of metal that hung from the woman’s body. Yet Byleth’s body itself seemed free of scratches, as though nothing happened to her.

A small pendant caught Edelgard’s eye, hanging from Byleth’s neck. The same one she gave to the woman for her birthday. It really was Byleth.

Edelgard pulled her friend into a hug, crying as she held Byleth so close. She was real. She was here. She chose to come back to Edelgard. Whatever would come to pass, she wouldn’t lose Byleth. Not again.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, a small taste of the reunion. There shall be more to come with HSC next week. For now, enjoy this small fic on the side.


End file.
